Cinta is Cheetah
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Satu lagi fic pelesetan dari saya! Buat yang ga suka, mendingan ga usah baca, ya... Warning! OOC, Aneh, bener bener gila! Ga nerima flame


**Cinta is Cheetah**

Story by: Queen of the Seven Seas

Disclaimer: Naruto cs. Udah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo lagu dll punya yang empunya. Kalo pelesatannya punya Me and Friends!

Warning: Fict pelesetan yang bener bener aneh, gajhe, dan OOC! Cerita asli saya dengan beberapa perubahan. **Yang dicetak tebal **merupakan pelesetannya.

Author notes: Jika kalian membaca fict ini dan menyukainya, saya akan merasa sangat berterima kasih. Tapi jika kalian membaca fict ini dan membencinya, saya minta maaf karena sudah membuang waktu kalian.

Thank you for reading

---

Di pojokan kelas 9-1, 5 orang cewek sedang duduk lesehan saat jam istirahat. Mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Sabaku no Temari. Mereka sedang diskusi tentang.... (baca aja sendiri!)

"Eh, kalian nanti tugas Bahasa Inggris mau tentang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Emangnya tugas apaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu loh, _report text_. Kalian ga tau?" jelas Hinata.

"Oh, teks repot... Belom," kata Temari.

"Ah, aku tentang cheetah aja deh", sambar Tenten.

"Cheetah? Emang boleh?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Boleh aja tauk! Cheetah kan lucu, imut, keren, trus larinya cepet," jelas Tenten.

"Sejauh mana kau tahu tentang cheetah?" tanya Ino.

"Cheetah atau citah atau Acinonyx jubatus adalah anggota keluarga kucing yang berburu mangsa dengan menggunakan kecepatan dan bukan taktik mengendap-endap atau bergerombol. Hewan ini adalah hewan yang tercepat di antara hewan darat dan dapat mencapai kecepatan 110 km/h dalam waktu singkat sampai 460 m, dengan akselerasi 0 - 100 km/h dalam waktu 3,5 detik, lebih cepat dari beberapa supercar," jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Eh, ngomong ngomong tentang cheetah, kenapa kita ga bikin film judulnya **Ada Apa dengan Cheetah**?" celetuk Sakura.

(Mulai dari sini, ketawa mode: ON. Anggap aja mereka semua sedang tertawa ngakak. Saya males ngetik 'Wakakakak' atau 'Hahahaha')

"Ada ada aja kamu, Sakura!" seru Ino.

"Tapi kan bener!" balas Sakura.

"**Terima kasih cheetah, untuk segalanya**..." Temari nyanyi lagu Terima kasih cinta ala Cheetah.

"Kalo orang pengen nembak, kan **Aku cheetah kamu**. Trus kalo yang ditembak juga punya perasaan yang sama, **Aku juga cheetah kamu**. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, siapa majikannya?" protes Tenten.

"Gokil semua kalian! Gue ikutan dong! **Inikah surga cheetah yang banyak orang pertanyakan**..." Ino ikutan gila juga.

"Kan ada tuh, novel judulnya **Ayat Ayat Cheetah**. Berarti, cheetahnya lagi ngaji!"

"Cheetah di atas sajadah!" seru Temari PD.

"Salah tauk! Yang bener itu **Di atas Sajadah Cheetah**!" Koreksi Hinata.

"Cheetahnya abis sholat! Aku tambahin. Cheetahnya kan udah sholat, trus dia dzikir. **Ketika Cheetah Bertasbih**. Trus, dia baca Quran!" sambar Tenten.

"Lah, kalo gitu, novel Di atas Mihrab Cinta masa jadi **Di atas Mihrab Cheetah **dong!" celetuk Sakura.

"Mihrab artinya apaan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ga tau."

"**Cheetah Laura**! Trus, **Jatuh cheetah lagi, Lagi lagi ku jatuh Cheetah**. Kasian dong orangnya! Ditiban cheetah!" seru Ino. Kayaknya Ino sudah mulai menikmati pelesetan gila itu.

"Yang ini lebih kasian, **Cheetah ini membunuhku**!"

"**Cheetah ini, kadang kadang tak ada logika**. Makanya, gara gara cheetah ga punya logika, dia sampe bunuh orang!" jelas Hinata.

"Tapi, akan kulakukan apapun **Demi Cheetah**," kata Temari.

"Gimana sih kalian? **Ngapain berjuang demi cheetah? Cheetah itu Cuma butuh alpenlible! **(iklan)" Sakura ngomel ngomel. Tapi tetep ketawa juga.

"Makanya, biar ga dibunuh cheetah, mendingan kalian jadi **Pemain Cheetah **aja! **Walau dirimu pemain cheetah...**" usul Temari.

"Pemain sirkus dong!"

"Makanya, **Jangan jangan kau menolak cheetahku**," Ino nyanyi tapi langsung diputus Tenten.

"Nggak bakal ditolak dong! Itu kan **Cheetah pertamaku.**"

"Emangnya, si cheetah bakalan mau sama kamu?"

"Kan **Takdir Cheetah**!" seru Tenten.

"Yang di lagu Demi Cinta, kan ada lirik **Kehilangan Cheetah sejatiku**. Berarti, cheetahnya dicolong orang!" Sakura sesengukan.

"Bukan! Lebih sadis lagi! Cheetahnya mati digantung! Kan **Teganya kau menggantung cheetahku** (lagunya Melly yang judulnya Gantung). Jahat ya, ngegantung cheetah," Hinata ikutan sesengukan.

"Nggak kok! Cheetahnya kan sehat walafiat! **Masih ada cheetah di hati **(Lagu Masih Ada-nya Ello)," hibur Temari. Tapi langsung ditolak Sakura.

"Sama aja! Kalo di hati, gimana ketemuannya? Kalo gitu, untuk mengenang si cheetah, nyanyi lagu **Kisah cheetahku** aja!"

"Tunggu! Emang cheetah ada yang segitiga, ya?" celetuk Ino. Bisa-bisanya dia ngomong gitu.

"Maksud?" ke-4 temannya ga ngerti.

"**Cheetah segitiga**? Gimana ceritanya coba? Kok cheetah bisa bentuk segitiga?!" protes Ino.

"Kalian ingat ga, arti dari bunga forget-me-not?"

"**Cheetah murni**. Emang ada cheetah campuran? Cheetah sama gajah gitu..." Hinata mulai mengkhayal.

"Ada aja! Kan ada **Cheetah monyet**! Fakta itu!"

"Aaah!! Dari tadi cinta mulu yang dipelesetin jadi cheetah! Yang lain gitu, kek!" Sakura mulai agak error.

"Kalo gitu, **Cheetah cheetahku ingin menjadi dokter**," yang denger pada kaget.

"Buset dah! Cheetah aja impiannya gede banget!"

"Masih mending! Dari pada **Cheetah cheetahku ingin menjadi presiden**!"

(Mode ketawa: OFF)

"Berhenti, ah! Sakit perut nih..." erang Hinata.

"Iya nih. Kebanyakan ketawa!" seru Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Gara gara siapa, coba?! Kamu kan!" seru Tenten.

"Wooi!! Cewek cewek yang ada di pojokan! Anko-sensei udah mau masuk tuh!" seru Naruto.

"Lho? Emang udah bel?" tanya Ino.

"Udah kali. Yuk, kita duduk di tempat masing masing!"

Ke-5 cewek itu lalu kembali ke alamnya masing masing. –disambit-

"Selamat siang, anak anak," kata Anko-sensei.

"Siang, sensei!!"

"Sekarang, kita akan mempelajari tentang pacaran." –dia guru apaan sih?– "Ada yang tahu apa itu pacaran?"

"Saya, sensei!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Jadi gini, sensei. Misalkan ada cowok yang suka sama cewek. Trus, ceweknya itu ternyata juga suka sama si cowok itu, tapi si cowoknya itu belum tau kalo si ceweknya itu suka sama dia. Trus, salah satu dari mereka bilang aku cinta kamu. Trus, yang satunya bales aku juga cinta kamu. Gitu sensei..." jelas Naruto dengan penjelasan yang rumit bin aneh.

"Ada yang lain?"

_Siiing_

Tiba tiba

"Gyahahahahahaha...!!!!!" (Sakura)

"Wakakakakakakak....!!!" (Temari)

"Hahahahahahaha...!!!" (Hinata)

"Hwahahahahahaha...!!!" (Tenten)

"Hihihihihihihi...!!!" (Ino)

Yap! Ke-5 cewek itu ketawa ngakak. Alasannya pasti kalian udah tau dong! Ngutip dari kalimatnya Tenten ("Kalo orang pengen nembak, kan **Aku cheetah kamu**. Trus kalo yang ditembak juga punya perasaan yang sama, **Aku juga cheetah kamu**. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, siapa majikannya?")

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura langsung berhenti ketawa.

"Sabaku no Temari!"

Temari langsung berhenti ketawa.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata langsung berhenti ketawa.

"Tenten!"

Tenten langsung berhenti ketawa.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino langsung berhenti ketawa.

"Beraninya kalian ribut di kelas saya!!! Kalian dihukum berdiri di lapangan sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai!!" perintah Anko-sensei.

"I-iya sensei..." mereka lalu berjalan lunglai ke lapangan. Mana cuaca lagi panas banget!

"Gara gara cheetah!!" seru Sakura.

"Bukan! Coba kamu tadi nggak mancing kita dengan gurauanmu itu! Kita ga bakal begini!"

"Nggak! Aku kasih tau ya, semuanya tuh gara gara CHEETAH!!!!"

The End

Yak! Selesai juga 1 fic!! Padahal saya kan lagi HIATUS. Tapi, kalo kelamaan, ntar udah lupa lagi.

Gimana? Apakah kalian menyukainya atau malah membencinya? Kalau suka, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Kalau tidak, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Kritik saran akan saya terima. Tapi maaf, saya tidak menerima flame.

Review?


End file.
